


Bye angel

by SecretFangirl98



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Hunters Funeral, M/M, Season 12 spoilers, after the finale
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11037153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretFangirl98/pseuds/SecretFangirl98
Summary: Can't summarise





	Bye angel

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick thing I wrote after seeing the finale

Every step is more painful than the last, but finally he gets back to the bunker, Sam close behind him, ready to catch him if he falls, because with the way Dean is shaking, it's likely.

The funeral will be tomorrow.

A hunters funeral.

He'll say goodbye a final time. They did everything, there was no way to get him back, not even god has answered they're prayers.

Dean had hardly slept, because every time he closed his eyes he saw Castiel dying, and seeing that once had destroyed him enough, he didn't need the rerun.

-

The funeral is over in what feels like seconds, they didn't invite many people, they didn't have many people left.

When it's over Dean falls into a chair, whiskey bottle in hand, already half empty, Sam sits next to him.

"Remember when he called Michael and Lucifer assbutt?" Dean asked after the silence became too much.

Sam nodded. "Remember when he was crazy? Offered Crowley honey?"

Dean cracked a smile for the first time since Castiel had died. "Or when he showed up naked, on my car, covered in bees. Lucky you missed that one."

It goes on like that for a while, just remembering the good times, some of the bad, but the best memories all had Castiel. 

Dean finished another glass of whiskey, before noticing the tears falling. "I loved him." He whispered.

"So did I… he was like a brother."

Dean shook his head. "No. I loved him, Sammy. I still love him. I was in love with him. And now he's gone… and I never even got the chance to tell him."

"He knew, Dean... he always knew."

Dean wiped his eyes and took one more drinking, looking up to the ceiling. "Bye, angel." He whispered.


End file.
